Berserker
Description He was the prince of the human empire 300 years ago. He was scarred during a great battle. He specializes in combat and should be stationed at the center. 'Character Info' This character takes up 4 spaces on the battle grid in a 2x2 square. He attacks and may be attacked by both rows of enemies in front of him. However, unlike the Behemoth, he only attacks one enemy at a time. He has an attack range of 2. 'Beginning Stats' *HP: 400 *Attack Power: 14 *Defense: 2 *Range: 2 'Stat Point Costs' HP - '(1HP = 5 health)*8, (2HP = 5 health)*4, (3HP = 5 health)*3, (4HP = 5 health)*2, (5HP = 5 health)*?? *0 HP to 5 HP costs 1 Honor * *40 HP to 45 HP costs 2 Honor * *60 HP to 65 HP costs 3 Honor * *110 HP to 115 HP cost 8 Honor *115 HP to 120 HP cost 8 Honor *120 HP to 125 HP cost 9 Honor *125 HP to 130 HP cost 10 Honor *130 HP to 135 HP cost 11 Honor * *170 HP to 175 HP costs 25 Honor *175 HP to 180 HP costs 28 Honor *180 HP to 185 HP costs 30 Honor *185 HP to 190 HP costs 34 Honor *190 HP to 195 HP costs 37 Honor *195 HP to 200 HP costs 41 Honor *200 HP to 205 HP costs 45 Honor *205 HP to 210 HP costs 49 Honor *210 HP to 215 HP costs 54 Honor *215 HP to 220 HP costs ?? Honor *220 HP to 225 HP costs 66 Honor *225 HP to 230 HP costs 72 Honor *230 HP to 235 HP costs 80 Honor *235 HP to 240 HP costs 88 Honor *240 HP to 245 HP costs 97 Honor *245 HP to 250 HP costs 106 Honor *250 HP to 255 HP costs 117 Honor *255 HP to 260 HP costs 129 Honor '''Attack ' *0 Att to 1 Att costs ?? Honor *1 Att to 2 Att costs 5 Honor *2 Att to 3 Att costs 7 Honor *3 Att to 4 Att costs 10 Honor *4 Att to 5 Att costs 15 Honor *5 Att to 6 Att costs 21 Honor *6 Att to 7 Att costs 30 Honor *7 Att to 8 Att costs 42 Honor *8 Att to 9 Att costs 59 Honor *9 Att to 10 Att costs 82 Honor *10 Att to 11 Att costs 115 Honor *11 Att to 12 Att costs 161 Honor *12 Att to 13 Att costs 226 Honor *13 Att to 14 Att costs 317 Honor *14 Att to 15 Att costs 444 Honor *15 Att to 16 Att costs 622 Honor *16 Att to 17 Att costs 871 Honor *17 Att to 18 Att costs 1219 Honor 'Defense ' *0 Defense to 1 Defense costs 8 Honor *1 Defense to 2 Defense costs 24 Honor *2 Defense to 3 Defense costs 72 Honor *3 Defense to 4 Defense costs 216 Honor *4 Defense to 5 Defense costs 648 Honor *5 Defense to 6 Defense costs 1944 Honor before honor X3= next honor... so 1944, 5832, 17496.. omg!! '''Level information Listed Level, Rank name and needed experiance points (Exp) for next level. Needed XP changed with Version 1.7.3! *'Level 1 - Recruit: '''you need ??? Exp to reach next level *'Level 2 - Private: you need ??? Exp to reach next level *'Level 3 - Sergeant: '''you need ??? Exp to reach next level *'Level 4 - Lieutenant: 'you need 900 Exp to reach next level *'Level 5 - Chieftain: 'you need 3600 Exp to reach next level *'Level 6 - Master Chief: 'you need ??? Exp to reach next level *'Level 7 - Knight: 'you need ??? Exp to reach next level *'Level 8 - Knight Lieutenant: 'you need 125000 Exp to reach next level *'Level 9 - Knight Captain: you need ??? Exp to reach next level *'Level 10 - Knight Escort:'you need 500000 Exp to reach next level *'Level 11' - ??? Items: You can find an overview about all items here. Skins: Category:Hero Category:Berserker Category:Stats Category:Level Category:Rank